


Attraction

by Lyn



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn/pseuds/Lyn
Summary: Created for Sentinel BingoSquare: Attraction





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Sentinel Bingo  
> Square: Attraction


End file.
